callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Back on the Grid
"Back on the Grid" is the fifth level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes control of Yuri as he, Price, and Soap go in search for cargo belonging to Makarov. Characters *Yuri (playable) *John Price *John "Soap" Mactavish Gameplay In this mission, the player takes the role of Yuri, who must move stealthily through Sierra Leone along with Price and Soap as they locate a cargo package belonging to Vladimir Makarov. The first stage of the mission revolves around being stealthy and avoiding any enemy attention, picking off a few soldiers as the player goes along. Eventually their cover is blown, and the player must fight their way through scores of Africa Militia to reach the cargo. Reaching a technical, Yuri is told to man an M2 Browning Machine Gun. The technical is eventually destroyed by a mortar bombardment; the player then has to outrun further mortar attacks on their position. Eventually Yuri reaches the tower the mortar is located on and uses it against the militia. After being unable to find it for some time, they are able to locate the cargo in a church. Outside, a hyena attacks Yuri on his arm. The player holds it off while he kills the militiamen around themselves with a pistol, before finishing the dog itself off in the same manner. During this, the helicopter carrying the cargo takes off just before the three can stop it. Weapons loadout Starting Weapons Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR Scoped /w Suppressor Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 /w Suppressor and Red Dot Sight Weapons found in level These weapons can be found with and without attachments: Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Weapon fad.png|FAD Weapon m60e4 large.png|M60E4 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 MW3 Model 1887.png|Model 1887 Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Rangercropped.PNG|Ranger (unusable) Achievements/Trophies *For Whom the Shell Tolls - Destroy all targets using only 4 shells. *Up to No Good - Complete "Back on the Grid" on any difficulty. *Out of the Frying Pan… - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence" and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Intel thumb|300px|right *The first intel is located in a corner of the factory that Price and Soap search if the player manages to take out the seven enemies without being spotted while on overwatch. *The second intel is in a house on the left of the first street the player goes down. *The third is sitting on a table at the back of the church. Transcript Trivia *In the Loading screen for this level, there is a list of Makarov's associates. One of the people is named Lev and his picture is that of Lev Kravchenko of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *At the beginning of the mission, it seems to be a part of a landscape of the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission "Victor Charlie." *Soap appears to be carrying a Ranger shotgun slung over his back, though he never uses it. *This is the first and only Campaign level during which the player encounters Hyenas instead of traditional attack dogs. *If the player alerts any of the enemies at a point where the player is prompted to crouch or go prone and the player kills all of the enemies, the level will continue as normal. However if the player dies, the death screen will show a message to press or hold the respective crouch/prone button every time the player dies even though the player is not prompted to do so. *The player can't destroy the transport helicopter that is approaching the church using explosives ordnances, such as the Grenade Launcher and RPG. *This is the only level since Call of Duty 3 where the player is able to use a Mortar. *After firing the mortars and moving through the pipe, there is a building on the left exactly the same as the building from the Call of Duty 4 multiplayer map Pipeline. *One of Soap's kneepads is put on backwards. *Oddly enough, the player's AK-47 is silenced, but Soap's and Price's aren't for some reason. *The M14 EBR has no cocking animation when you pick it up. *The two enemies on the bridge only require one shot from any gun anywhere on the body, even the feet, and they will die. *It is unknown how the enemy that Price shoots at the end can survive up to 6 shots to the chest and can still try to reach his weapon. *This is the first time ever that the player can see Soap and Price fighting together as NPCs. *Price and Soap uses his knife once to melee a Somali militia men. *Strangely, when player was being pinned down by Hyena and using Five Seven to eliminate all militia until the ammo was below two ammo on Five Seven. Player can still shot to Hyena three times no matter what reason is. Gallery Lev Kravchenko's easter egg.png|A Photo of Lev Kravchenko can be seen on the upper left. Yuri 50cal.png|Yuri using the .50 Cal. References ru:Снова в игре Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels